


Commanding The Court Room

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [5]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Andy, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha female reader, andy in the courtroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Watching andy in the courtroom always did this to you.Made you want him like nothing else could.He knew it too, by the little smirk he gives you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, andy barber/female reader
Series: Omega Men [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Commanding The Court Room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy’s little smirk is barely there, but you see it. His eyes heated when he looks at you. **  
**

He knows the power he holds over you when you watch him in the courtroom. You lift an eyebrow, a little smile of your own, he knew how much you loved watching him work.

Boston’s most well known DA and an omega on top of it. You would never know it looking at him. The way he stood and acted was all pure alpha, but then his scent did give him away and he never let it stop him.

Why would he?

He never gave a fuck what others thought, much like his family, all his brothers in much the same boat, all born omegas themselves. All you knew was, when you first laid eyes on him, three years after he lost his first family, you knew he would be yours.

Fast forward five years later and he was your husband, your true mate, your omega that you wanted to climb like a fucking tree. An alpha you may be, but you had a habit of acting more omega then alpha, unless someone pissed you off.

Didn’t happen too much, but when it did, Andy took great joy in watching you tear into someone. At least he didn’t goad people into pissing you off like his brother Ransom did with his own alpha.

You lick your lips before he turns back to the courtroom and gives his closing statement. The way he just delivered his words drives you nuts. The jury hanging on his every word. 

He commands the courtroom and he was yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn’t waste time after that. Once the day is done and you follow him back to his office, most of everyone else gone for the day, he’s on you, hands going up under your dress under your ass and pulling you close and kissing the daylights out of you. You growl in need as you let him dominate the kiss.

“Fuck me omega, fuck me on your desk.” You growl into his neck when you break free of his lips. Your hands tugging on his hair making him hiss in pleasure.

Oh he fucks you alright, simply lifting up the dress enough to pull your panties down and away, you lay on his desk watching him as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks, he licks his lips as he takes you in, gripping his cock tightly, “Beautiful, alpha.”

“Fuck me omega, put me in my place.” You whisper knowing just what those words will do to him.

It makes his eyes nearly glow in hunger as he grips your hips and slides you to the edge of his desk, when he slams his cock into you, it takes everything in you not to scream. His wide hungry eyes watch where his cock keeps thrusting into you.

His scent gets more heady, you can smell his slick, if you were home, you would play with his hole for hours until he was begging to be pegged, but for now, you just watch him as he gets lost in fucking you, “That’s my good boy, fuck me baby.” You growl.

“Fuck.” He hisses as he fucks you harder.

Your moans fill the space as you both get lost in each other, when you reach up and pinch his nipples with your hands, he shouts and comes inside you, you smile with hunger watching his face, mouth falling open, eyes fluttering closed.

Your own orgasm is much more calm when he brings you over the edge. You hold each other right there for a few minutes after, as you pet over his soft hair and he purrs contently.


End file.
